


Just In Case

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [110]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fellatio (implied), Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kinky, Kirk POV, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk hears questionable noises from Spock's quarters and disrupts a tryst between lovers.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Just In Case

Concerned, Jim Kirk knocked on Spock’s adjoining bathroom door and waited just in case.

As he entered, Spock and McCoy were clumsily straightening their clothing. Kirk saw their agitated faces and unwillingness to look at him directly. Oops, must’ve interrupted something rather intimate!

“Sorry, but I thought that I heard Spock begging for mercy.”

“Perhaps you misinterpreted my meditation mantra,” Spock replied dryly despite a visible heartbeat in his neck and fringed bangs sticking up untidily.

“Perhaps.”

Kirk noted the pubic hairs caked around McCoy’s mouth. 

He smirked to himself. McCoy wouldn’t be whistling for awhile with those tired lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
